Don't Give Up
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Sam messes up his final exams and ends up getting a not so good overall grade. He's really upset and it's up to Dean to talk some sense into his younger brother.Teenchesters. Fourteen year old Sam and eighteen year old Dean.


**Sam messes up his final exams and ends up getting a not so good overall grade. He's really upset and it's up to Dean to talk some sense into his younger . Fourteen year old Sam and eighteen year old Dean.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural isn't mine. The plot for this is.**

Fourteen year old Sam Winchester walked into the motel room with his head hung low and eyes focused on his feet. As soon as he was in, he sat on the chair in the corner and threw his report card with a loud slam onto the table.

His eighteen year old brother Dean came out of the washroom in a towel and turned to face Sam. "Hey", he said. "How was school? You were supposed to get your results today, weren't you Sammy?"

Sam didn't look up.

"What's wrong?" went on Dean. "Don't tell me you're upset 'cause you got an A- not an A+"

"I screwed up", muttered Sam miserably.

Dean's eyes widened. "Now that's not possible. Sam Winchester never screws up. How the heck did that happen?"

"It just did."

"What did you get?" asked Dean, making an effort to be nicer to Sam.

Sam finally looked. "Promise you won't be angry?" he said.

"I'm your older brother, not Dad. You can tell me."

Sam sighed. He said something which was barely heard by Dean.

"Repeat that in a louder tone this time", said Dean.

"I got a 'C' grade", said Sam, his eyes filled with tears.

Dean looked at him in shock. "Well, at least you didn't fail", he said in an attempt to make Sam feel better. "C isn't bad."

"It is for me", said Sam. "I don't know what happened! I just made a mess of Physics, Math and Chemistry."

"How much did you get in those?"

"46 in Physics, 42 in Math and 36 in Chemistry", answered Sam ashamedly.

"And what about the rest?"

"Mostly in sixties or seventies."

"That's good." And to Dean, those grades were. He himself didn't study that hard and grades really didn't matter to him. But to Sam, his school grades were everything. The kid had plans to go to college once he was through with high school and getting bad grades was one of the most terrible things that could happen to Sam.

"What happened this term?" asked Dean in concern. "You always got an A in everything. What changed this time?"

Sam sighed. "I dunno. I did study, Dean. I swear I did but for some reason, I just didn't study hard enough."

"It's not the end of the world, you know", stated Dean. "You'll do better in Grade 10 so stop moping around."

Sam sat up straight and glared at his brother. "As far as I'm concerned, this is the end for me", he said.

"You are such a drama queen!" exclaimed Dean as he tossed a pillow at Sam.

"What will Dad say?" asked Sam timidly.

Dean shrugged. "He won't say anything. He knows that you've got more important things to deal with, things like hunting."

"Oh really?" said Sam bitterly. "He'll probably give me another lecture on how I'm a failure."

"When has he ever done that?"

"He hasn't said anything but I've seen the look of disappointment on his face whenever I do something that doesn't meet his expectations."

"Sam, you worry too much! You should be happy. Summer vacations start up from tomorrow. Aren't you glad about that?" said Dean in attempt to divert Sam's attention.

"What's there to be glad about?" snorted Sam. "We'll be on the road, hunting for the next two months. Where's the fun in that?"

"It's fun. Family bonding time. You, me, Dad, the Impala and the road."

"Only you'd find that fun. Not me."

Dean made a face. "Seriously Sam. This conversation is getting depressing. Lighten up a bit."

Sam got out of his seat and stood up to face his brother. "Why don't you understand? I fucked up my grades!" he yelled. "I can't be happy."

"Don't you dare use that tone with me again", threatened Dean. "I'm cool with everything you do but I can not deal with that filthy language of yours. What's done is done. There is no use crying over something that can't be changed."

"There's no point. I've ruined my record. Now there's this permanent mark on my achievements", groaned Sam. "When I'm applying to college, this grade will come back to haunt me for sure."

"Dude, you are in ninth grade. No wait, you just FINISHED ninth grade! As I said before, this isn't a big deal as long as you work harder in the next academic year. I know for a fact that you'll do amazingly throughout the rest of your high school years so you really don't have a huge issue at hand. Just focus on all those subjects you're weak at, make notes and memorize all the hard stuff and I can guarantee an A+, kid."

"I never thought I'd see the day Dean Winchester would be giving me points on studying", said Sam, a small smile playing at his lips. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"It's still me, alright", joked Dean. "Just because my grades haven't been that great, doesn't mean that I'm a complete idiot. I'm actually very smart."

"Of course you are", agreed Sam. "You're related to me."

"Ha ha. Very funny!" said Dean with the roll of his eyes. "I've always wondered if you were exchanged at the hospital and Mom and Dad brought the wrong baby home."

"Maybe we aren't related after all." Sam sounded serious.

"Uh. Shut up Sammy. As far as bratty younger brothers come, you're the most bearable."

Sam grinned. "Really? Is this your way of making me feel better?" he asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Sam's eyes landed back onto his report and his smile vanished. As soon as Dean saw this, he moved closer. "Look", he said. "I know you're upset Sam but you've got to believe that you can do better. Every student has their fall at some point in life but they work their way back to the top. This is you we're talking about. It's not the matter of if you'll get your act together, the question is when. You'll do it."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for believing in me."

"I'll always be on your side. Don't forget that."

"I won't. Oh and listen?"

"What?" asked Dean.

"Go change in to some clothes. You're still in a towel."

**What do you think of this? Bad grades happen to the best of students and it really isn't something to worry about! As long as you're determined to work harder next time, you'll always succeed. Nothing is impossible after all.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
